The Munktastic Race!
by cutiepiex2
Summary: 17 teams. 16 trips around the world. A million dollar prize. Only one team can win The Munktastic Race.
1. Chapter 1

_I was bored, my buddies. So, I was recently watching 'The Amazing Race' reruns when something hit me! Like, BAM! So, here it is, sign your OC up!_

* * *

Inside New York City, inside an apartment, inside a bedroom, a young girl with hispanic skin, black hair and brown eyes looked over to her cousin.

"You wanna do what now?" she asked. Her name was Isabella.

"I wanna host a new show with you guys. Its gonna be called, 'The Munktastic Race!'" her cousin replied. She had dark hispanic skin and dark brown eyes with curly dark brown hair. If you dont kow her name, her name is Natalia.

"But arent you writing five other stories?" asked the other girl in the room. She had light hispanic skin, orange wavy hair, and light brown eyes. Her name was Lulu.

"Shut up _Roja._" Natalia sneered. Lulu glared at her.

"Dont call me that!" she yelled. Natalia just stuck her tounge out.

"Whats up everybody!" yelled Alvin, barging into the room, the other Chipmunks and the Chipettes following, Brittany carrying yet ANOTHER bag of stuff. Lulu and Isabella screamed while Natalia glared.

"What are YOU doing here?" Natalia asked, folding her arms. They all shrugged. Finding a place to sit.

"Remember?" Eleanor said, spinning around on Natalia's spinny chair, "You just typed our names. Its not like we had a choice, right Theo?"

Theodore was busy being squished by a squealng Isabella, "Right." he said, sputtering as Isabella let him go, but upset after she cuddled him.

Lulu was braiding the bun on Jeanette's hair, "Arent you going to tell them?" she asked, adding another knot.

"Oh yeah," Natalia said, "Im creating a story called, 'The Munktastic Race!'"

"Isnt that copying 'The Amazing Race'?" Alvin reminded her.

"If its on then I wont get sued." Natalia replied smugly, laying back on her bed. The door then opened.

"Lulu, your mom- what the, what are you guys doing here? You didnt even knock on the door?" it was Natalia's mom. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and hispanic skin.

"Uh hi." Simon said, doing a small wave. Natalia's mom looked confused, "Well, I made cookies so-"

"COOKIES!" everyone yelled.

"You act like children." Natalia's mom said, leading them all to the kitchen. Before closing the door, Natalia rushed back into her room, "Oh yeah, the OC sign up list!" she then typed it up, before rushing back into the kitchen, "DONT EAT ALL THE COOKIES!" she yelled.

* * *

_You heard me! I need 24 OCs ONLY! You send in one to two OCs each! No three or four please! _

_Sign Up Sheet;_

_Name: _

_Gender:_

_Hair:_

_Eyes:_

_Personality:_

_Outfit(I pick team colors) :_

_IF YOU HAVE **TWO OCs** type their relationship(siblings, boyfriend/girlfriend,friends,etc.)! Thanks! _

_See ya next chappie! ~Natalia_


	2. Introducing, and Leg 1 part 1

_Me: I'm sorry I haven't been on, just me moving, and this chappie was a long time to type, school, and parents, and- well if you want to know the real reason, you can read my recent chappie for The Dance Group. I'm like, dead. You may read._

_Isabella: Thats it?_

_Lulu: I would expect a longer Author's note from you._

_Me: Shut up. I'm tired._

_Lulu & Isabella: :P :3 :D XD XP X3 :/ X/ :D XD_

_Natalia: *multiple facedesks* I dont own anything. Also, this contains lots of fourth wall breaking._

* * *

**In The Los Angeles International Airport...**

"I thought we were meeting in New York City." Brittany said, pulling her luggage. They were walking round the airport looking for the contestants.

"We were, but SOMEBODY forgot to tell the contestants that." Natalia said, sending a glare towards Isabella. But again, she was squishing Theodore, much to to Alvin, Simon, and Eleanor's worries to if he would live to the end of this story.

"Hey look!" exclaimed Jeanette pointing down the large airport, "Here all of the contestants now!"

Two Chipettes were walking towards them-One was dragging the other actually. The one being dragged had dirty blonde hair and dark blue-almost black eyes. She wore a water colored T-Shirt, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers. The one dragging her had bleached- almost white blonde hair and indigo eyes. She wore a white T-shirt, green jeans, and purple sneakers.

"MELONIE! LET ME GO!" yelled the dirty blonde tumbling as she dragged her luggage.

"Almost there Marilyn!" giggled the girl who they guessed to be Melonie. They then halted in front of The Chipmunks, Chipettes, and the girls.

"HI! MY NAME'S MELONIE!" yelled the said girl. She giggled and shook the life out of Lulu's hand. Natalia's eyes widened, and she took a step back, not going unnoticed by the girl who they assumed to be Marilyn.

"Im SO sorry! My sister's a little," she made the crazy sign when Melonie wasnt looking, "You know. By the way, Im Marilyn."

She shook Lulu's hand calmly, which made Lulu herself sigh in relief.

"Uh, you guy's relationship?" Natalia asked.

"Twins." they said in sync. Natalia nodded slowly, becuase she didnt see the resemblance.

"Well," Isabella said, as she took out two circle pink pins with _'The Munktastic Race!' _logo,"You guys are team Pink. Go to that area there where you'll meet the rest of the contestants." Isabella stuck the pins on them and Melonie bounced away with her luggage, while Marilyn walked towards a lounging ara reserved for _'The Munktastic Race!' _contestants only. Brittany glared at the girls.

"Hey, what team am I on?" she said, hand on her hip, "Cause it surely isn't Team Pink!"

"I didnt say?" Natalia questioned. The Chipmunks & Chipettes nodded, "Oh. Well, Alvin & Brittany, you're Team Red. Simon & Jeanette, you're Team Blue. Theodore & Eleanor, you're Team Green."

"Wait WHAT-" Alvin and Brittany protested, but were cut off by the next pair.

The next two, instead of two chipettes, were a chipmunk and chipette. The chipette had brown hair/fur and green eyes. She wore an off the shoulder orange top, black cotton short shorts, and orange sneakers. The chipmunk had Blonde fur and Brown eyes. He wore a leather jacket, baggy jeans, an earring in his right ear, and an orange shirt.

A young human girl walked by, and he winked, before the chipette slapped him on the arm.

"Hehe," Natalia giggled, "They kinda remind me of Alvin & Brittany." the two said chipmunks glared at her.

"Do NOT!" they yelled. The other four chipmunks and chipettes and the three girls were silent for a moment, before they burst out laughing. Alvin and Brittany then glared at the six. The others then straightened up, noticing the two contestants.

"So," Lulu asked, "Whats your names?" she put her hand out to shake it. The chipette shook it first, "My names Lavender Cristic."

"The names Julius Derf." said the chipmunk. He took Lulu's hand and kissed it. Again, Lavender hit his arm. Lulu giggled, before straightening up, acting like that never happened and she was professional.

"Ahem," Natalia coughed stating it was akward, "So, whats your relationship?"

"Dating." Lavender said, before glaring at Julius, "At least I think so. Sorry, I'm really nice, it's just I've been having a rough day." Lavender sighed, rubbing her forehead for a moment.

Isabella then took out two pins, copies of the ones she gave to Melonie and Marilyn, except these were orange, "You guys are Team Orange, cause you're wearing orange." she giggled. They then went to the area where Melonie and Marilyn were. The next pair walked up.

The first was a chipmunk with shaggy light brown hair containing little patches of dark brown, and blue eyes, seeming cast off. He wore a white shirt with a black jacket, blue jeans, and hunter green converse. Next to him was a timid looking chipette with blonde hair and glistening green eyes, wearing a purple shirt, blue jean jacket, black jeans and purple converse.

"Hey! I'm Lulu, you guys are...?" Luna trailed off. They glanced at eachother, debating whom would speak with their eyes, before the chipette nervously cleared her throat.

"Um, I'm Caroline, and this is my brother Michael." She said. Isabella nodded, and pulled out two purple pins, placing them on the shirts.

"You guys are team purple, cause Caroline is wearing purple." Isabella said, "You can stand by the others please!" The nodded and stood by the others.

"Who's the next group?" Natalia asked exitedly.

"When can we sit down?" Alvin complained. Natalia sent him a glare.

"When everybody gets here. Now shhhh, so the story can continue." She said, catching sight of the next team.

The first was a chipette with dark honey hair pulled back in a ponytail and dark blue eyes bounding towards the group. She wore a dark red shirt and black skirt. The second was a chipmunk with slightly long jet black hair tied in a short ponytail with contrasting amethyst wore a black and white shirt with dark grey pants.

"Hi you guys, I'm Lulu, you are?" said girl asked. The chipette smiled.

"I'm Amlugnes, but call me Amy." she said, "And this is my boyfriend Turac." Isabella pulled out pins for them.

"Well, you guys are team white, you can go get to know the others there." Isabella said, pointing to the other teams. They did as told.

After that soon came another duo, this one two chipmunks. The first had a brown curly top mohawk and green eyes, wearing a blue track jacket and indigo shirt underneath, with camouflage cargo shorts. He had diamond stud earrings in both ears and a platinum necklace on as well. The second one had shaggy brown hair, hazel eyes, and wore a sleeveless plaid shirt, and indigo shirt underneath with tan cargo shorts and Nike Shox running shoes.

"I'm Lulu, one of the hosts. You?"

"I'm Alex and this is my brother Xander." said the one with the mohawk.

"You guys are team indigo, go ahead over there with the others." Isabella said, a fake smile on her face. As soon as they left though, her smile disappeared.

"UGHHHH, HOW MANY FRIGGIN PEOPLE SIGNED UP FOR THIS?" Isabella yelled to Natalia, who looked at her clipboard.

"...17 with the chipmunks and chipettes, but take away them and there are like 14. We've gone through 4, so there is 13 more teams to go."

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Isabella groaned, "You owe me."

"Yeah yeah next group." Natalia rushed as the next group appeared.

It was a duo of a chipmunk and chipette. The chipmunk had dark brown hair with light brown eyes wearing a black leather jacket. The chipette had blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a pink dress.

"Hey guys! I'm Lulu, you?"

"I'm Paris and this is my boyfriend, Cole." She introduced. Isabella, not hiding her annoyance anymore, grumbled incoherent stuff and handed them black pins.

"She means," Natalia cut in nervously, "You guys are team black, go over with the others please." Once they left, Natalia glared at Isabella.

"Really? Just act nice for the sake of the readers." At this, Isabella rolled her eyes but plastered on a fake smile.

"Better." Natalia said approvingly.

The next started off with a chipmunk with brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing a yellow shirt and shorts with white socks and red/black Nike running shoes. Next to him was a chipette with blonde hair and dark eyes wearing a matching yellow shirt and shorts, also with white socks, but pink Nike running shoes instead.

"Hi. I'm Lulu. You are?"

"I'm Tom Zened and this is my girlfriend Nicole Madar." He said. Isabella, fake smile and all, gave them yellow pins.

"Team yellow. Go with the others please." They nodded and walked towards the others. The next group appeared a few seconds after.

The first was a chipette with golden hair covered by a silver beret and two silver stripes running down her fur. She wore a tee with a starry sky, city buildings in the background, and gray clouds, silver lightning shooting out from them, spelling "Ze Zapettes."

The chipmunk had silver fur in a missionary haircut, covered by a golden beret, gold stripes running down his fur. He wore a shirt with the SSBB cover on it, and text reading "7h3 G4m3rmunk5" in silver.

"Hello! I'm Lulu! You guys are?" Lulu asked.

"Bonjour, my name is Skylee and my ami is Milo." She said perkily in a heavy french accent.

"Um, what does ami mean?" Natalia asked.

"Friend." Lulu answered before Skylee could answer.

"Okay, team silver, over there." Isabella directed them to the now large group. the next group appeared five minutes later.

The first was a chipmunk with carmel colored hair and light green eyes wearing a yellow and green stripped v-neck shirt with black jeans, green shoes and golden ring. Next to him was a chipette with brown hair containing blue and purple streaks and purple eyes wearing a yellow and green stripped v-neck shirt with black jeans, green shoes and golden ring.

They walked up to Lulu whom introduced herself.

"I'm Lulu, and you?"

"I'm Ariana, and this is my younger brother Jason." She smiled. Isabella pulled out pins.

"You guys are team peach, you can conversate with the others over there." They nodded and walked over, before Ariana backpedaled.

"Um, my sister is coming, so..."

"Okay, I got it." Natalia said. The next team then walked over, and Natalia understood why Ariana said it.

The chipette that appeared was a carbon copy of Ariana, only her highlights were pink and orange instead and she had blue eyes. She wore an orange top with a pink skirt and a pink flower in her hair along with orange heels. The chipette with her had blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing an orange shirt, skinny jeans, and orange shoes with a golden necklace.

"I'm Lulu. Your names?" Lulu asked.

"I'm Ryan, and this is Heather. If you noticed, Heather is Ariana's twin. I'm Jason's girlfriend." Ryan said.

"Well, you two are team magenta, you can mingle with the others." Isabella said, after giving them the magenta colored pins. The two nodded and went to the others.

"Kay kay, next group." Natalia said, pointing to the next duo.

The first was a chipmunk with dark untidy hair and blue eyes, wearing a white lab coat and a piece of tape on the middle of his glasses. Next to him was a chipette with dark hair like the chipmunks, but neater, and scarlet eyes, matching with her scarlet dress.

"Hello, I'm Lulu. You?" She asked them.

"I'm Chloe and this is my brother Dexter." She said happily. Isabella pulled out two maroon pins.

"Okay, you two are team maroon, you can go over there with the group." They walked over.

"And here is our last three groups!" Natalia said cheerfully.

Two duos contained a chipmunk and chipette, but the first duo was holding hands. The third contained two chipettes however.

The chipmunk in that duo had black hair and blue eyes wearing an orange jacket with a blue stripe pattern, a blue shirt, black pants, and blue chipette grasping hands with him had white hair and blue eyes wearing a black jacket with orange and blue stripes, a white shirt, white pants, and white shoes.

The second duo's chipmunk had light brown fur and wore a swamp green jacket. The chipette with him had reddish copper fur and wore a crimson kimono.

The third duo's first chipette had blonde hair with hints of brown topped with a pink headband, and crystal blue eyes. She wore a pink sleeveless shirt, a jean skirt with a hot pink belt, and white Nike boots. The second chipette had the same hair, but topped with a blue headband instead, and had sea green eyes. She wore a dark blue sleevless shirt, white leggings with a light blue skirt over them, and light blue dolly shoes.

"Okay, you guys are our last three teams. I'm Lulu. And your names are?"

"I'm Selena Smith, this is my boyfriend Blu Parker." Said the chipette in the duo holding hands.

"My names Ashley Wilson, and this is my younger brother Bradley." Said the chipette in the other boy-girl duo.

"I'm Cassie and this is my twin sister Jessie." Said the twin in pink.

"Okay," said Isabella, "Blu and Selena, your team Sky Blue, Ashley and Bradley, team baige, and Cassie and Jessie, team hot pink." Isabella said, handing pins, "NOW EVERYONE IN THE MUNKTASTIC RACE, FOLLOW US!"

* * *

**Campsite**

"Okay, this is the campsite," said Natalia, "This is the place in between the next race, and there will be one in every area. Like lets say the race in Germany ends, so we go to the campsite there. If you lose, you get to stay at the campsite if you like, so your author can still see you.

NOW THIS IS HOW THE RACES WORK. I blow my whistle and you run to the envelopes, about five feet away. Not hard, really really easy. Anyways, it contains the name of your next location and an amount of money. You get to the nearest airport and fly to that country. Be careful with money though.

Anyways, once you get off, you will see someone with a blue envelope. This is Route Info. It tells you where to go next. Once you get there, you either get a Detour envolope, a Road Block, or an intersection.

A detour gives you two tasks to chose from, like one saying 'Time to get cooking,' or 'pet time'. You can chose either one, your desicion.

A road block howehver is one where only one member can perform the task given. It will say, 'Which one of you is hungry?' and such.

The intersection is when two teams join together until further notice. When the first team gets an envelope they can chose to partner with the next team, or opt to wait for another team. WE WILL NOT WARN YOU IF AN INTERSECTION IS COMING.

If you complete your task successfully, in any of these, you move on. If not, you have to start over, wasting time.

Once you complete your task, the person whom approves gives you another Route Info slip. You travel to that place most likely by car, until you get another slip stating where our last place is. From there you run, since it won't be too far. At the last place, one of us, or all three of us will be waiting. Depending on if the others were faster or slower, we will tell you what place you've made.

First place recieves 1000 dollars for the next travel, and second recieves 500. The winners of the whole race however, recieve 1,000,000 dollars. Get it?" everyone nodded in understanding.

"Okay you guys, get rest for tonight, because tomorrow is a long day." Everyone rushed into the tents, going to sleep for the night.

* * *

**A Block Away From The Los Angeles Airport**

Everyone stood at the starting line the next morning, all wearing their team color shirt and cargo shorts.

"Good morning everyone, you're a block away from LAX, and a bunch of races away from the end. The games will begin shortly. Stand in your beginning spots." Everyone did as told, a long line of teams waiting for the whistle.

"Okay," said Lulu, "On your mark..."

"Get Set..." Said Natalia.

"GO!" Isabella cheered as Natalia blew the whistle.

And the racers ran for the Route Info envelope.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: THIS IS HOW THE GAME WORKS FOR THE READERS. Okay, so I cut off there, because now, its voting time. You guys go on my profile, and vote for your favorite team, and whichever gets the most votes wins first, etc. and whichever gets the least loses. So...**

**LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**

**Teams Are;**

**Melonie and Marilyn**

**Lavender and Julius**

**Michael and Caroline **

**Turac and Amy**

**Alex and Xander**

**Cole and Paris**

**Tom and Nicole**

**Skylee and Milo**

**Jason and Ariana**

**Ryan and Heather**

**Dexter and Chloe**

**Blu and Selena**

**Ashley and Bradley**

**Cassie and Jessie**

**If I forgot you team, please PM me, I'll fix it.**

**So, if you want your team to stay, VOTE! Poll is on my profile.**

**~ Natalia**


End file.
